


Best Laid Plans

by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12



Series: Codywan Modern AU: Tiny Dots, Burning Bright [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adults in love, Cody trying to be romantic, Consent is Sexy, Dancing, Dating, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Havent decided if I'm writing chapter two, M/M, Note the rating change, Romance, art deco, condoms are sexy, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: Cody Fett did not consider himself to be particularly romantic.CodywanPart of a Tiny Dots, Burning Bright AU, but can be read alone. M Rating in Chapter 2 only.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Codywan Modern AU: Tiny Dots, Burning Bright [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765312
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, folks! As always I hoep you all enjoy! Please R and R, let me know what you think :) 
> 
> I may post a much more mature rated chapter 2 to this particular one-shot, so watch for a ratings change
> 
> As always, feel free to stop by on tumblr, I'm always down to talk shop and Star Wars!

Cody Fett did not consider himself to be particularly romantic. He liked the notions of romance, the idea of rose petals and late night walks and gentle conversations. But those things had seemed always just beyond his reach, as though if he were to actually employ those things in his life, they would not only be not romantic as he intended, but completely ludicrous. To be honest with himself, he had never had a romantic partner he was particularly interested in bestowing romance upon.

Until now.

Now he found himself wanting not only to indulge in whatever romantic whims might exist, but to watch the small smiles they brought to Obi-Wan’s face. In particular his eyes which crinkled just at the edges when he was genuinely happy and brightened just the slightest hint whenever he caught Cody staring at him . Obi-Wan was romantic; it seemed to come easily to him. He had memorized whole poems, could think of romantic activities abound like taking that Kaminoan Cooking Class together at the City Center or sending Cody a bouquet of Gardenia’s and Jasmine and Blue Violets to his office which everyone in reception had gushed about for weeks after. Cody did not find himself able to think of those things as naturally.

He looked up at Rex, who was currently doing pull squats on whatever piece of workout equipment he had recently picked up from Craigslist. He was sweating profusely, soaking through his gray workout tank top, music blaring so loud that Cody figured he would be deaf by the time he was forty. That was another thing Obi-Wan did: Send Cody music that he found that he thought Cody might like. Playlists for his phone and one actual CD that was a copy of one that Obi-Wan had played over the radio speaker the last time Cody was at his duplex.

“Rex!” He yelled, but his brother continued with his workout, unable to hear him. “Rex!” He yelled again before realizing it was fruitless and instead waved his arms until his brother noticed him, pausing to breathe heavily and turn off the music, pulling his earbuds out of his ears.

“You all right?” Rex asked, leaning forward onto the machine.

“I need your help with something.”

“Does it require me getting up?”

Cody shook his head and Rex started again with his reps, pulling the resistance cords as far back as she could.

“Shoot,” He said after he had gotten back into his rhythm. His words were punctuated with short, heavy breaths, “What’s going on?”

“I have a date on Saturday,” Cody said, and Rex raised an eyebrow. Cody thought his brother was muttering under his breath, but it seemed instead that he was counting his reps. “And I want to make sure its, you know, romantic.”

“I thought you were already sleeping with the guy,” Rex said off-handedly and Cody felt heat rise in his face. He shouldn’t’ be embarrassed, and he wasn’t. Besides, Rex was entirely indiscreet.

“It’s not that!” He insisted, “I want it to be..you know..nice.”

“Nice.” Rex repeated, and counted off five more reps before he spoke again. “Well, what does he like to do?”

“Lots of things,” Cody said, almost regretting asking his brother for help, “But I don’t want it to be a regular date. I want it to be something memorable.”

“Didn’t you take him stargazing?” Rex asked and Cody nodded, “I don’t think you can really trump that, Codes. That’s pretty high up there on the romance scale.”

“I can’t have my most romantic gesture be our first date!”

“You remember when I was dating that redheaded girl senior year of college?”

“Alicia? Yeah, I remember.”

“Well, I figured out that it wasn’t so much what we were doing as it was that I was planning it. And that I put some effort into it.”

“Like what?”

“Like for her birthday, I bought the white sheet to hang up on the patio behind the dorm and rented the projector and got her favorite movie and her favorite food. Wasn’t hard, didn’t take long. Very romantic.”

Cody considered this for a moment; he and Obi-Wan had not decided what it was they would be doing on Saturday. Typically, Obi-Wan would have some suggestion, but perhaps he wanted to leave it up to Cody. Perhaps Cody could plan a day for them, of little things that Obi-Wan would enjoy.

“Any shit like that is great, Codes,” Rex said, and perhaps realizing the conversation was coming to a close, stopped again to reach for his headphones. “And almost a guaranteed lay.”

“Thank you for that,” Cody said, scrubbing a face over his hand and standing up to go to his bedroom, starting a plan in his head.

* * *

“You look quite dazzling,” Obi-Wan said as stepped out of his duplex. Cody stared at him stupidly for a moment, suddenly glad of his sunglasses. Obi-Wan was the one who was dazzling, wearing dark pinstripe trousers and a suit jacket over a blue shirt that gave light to the bright color of his eyes behind his glasses. Cody liked those glasses. A lot.

“Thank you,” Cody said finally, when he realized he hadn’t responded the whole time that Obi-Wan had been locking the front door. “I…You look amazing.”

“Perhaps we should indulge in formalwear more often,” Obi-Wan said with a smile that made Cody’s heart race just a tiny bit. He thought Obi-Wan was walking to the passenger side of the car, but he sauntered over to Cody first, pressing a short kiss to his lips before moving to get in the car. “I’m excited to see why its necessary.”

Cody, head still reeling slightly from the short kiss had to smile back. “Well, I don’t think you’ll be disappointed.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes moved over him, taking in the basic black suit jacket and dark green tie with matching pants that Cody had decided was the best look that he had. “Oh,” He said, with a wink before he opened the car door, “I don’t think so either.”

Cody felt his face redden at the insinuation, and then redden further at his embarrassment over the fact that he was blushing. He hurried to get back into the car, grateful that he didn’t have to remain standing when he knees were feeling a bit weak at this whole proposition.

“So,” Obi-Wan said after they had gotten safely onto the street, driving towards the city center, “Where are we off to?”

“I made us reservations somewhere spectacular.” Cody took a deep breath, and realized that he could smell Obi-Wan’s soap.

“Dex’s?” Obi-Wan asked, and Cody laughed out loud before realizing he was serious.

“Oh,” He said, and spared a glance over at Obi-Wan who was trying his best impression at a wounded expression though Cody could tell he was actually laughing a bit at himself. “Not quite.”

Downtown was bustling, the early fall winds not enough to keep people off the streets. The string lights in the trees and neon signs over businesses buzzed with a vibrancy that Cody thought might be captivating if he wasn’t so nervous about his plan for the evening. Obi-Wan did seem captivated by it, taking in the sights of the city by rolling the window down and letting the wind blow through his ginger hair, the lights reflecting off the square lenses of his glasses.

But they didn’t stop at any of the restaurants or bars or other places that they otherwise might have, and he could tell that Obi-Wan was a bit confused. But Cody kept driving, straight into the upscale end of town. He had to admit that had splurged a bit, but they had been very accommodating, and he wanted the night to be special.

They pulled into the Valet loop of the Graduate Hotel and Lounge, and Cody could register the surprised, hopefully pleased surprise radiating from Obi-Wan. He parked by the valet booth, and passed the keys and his license to the man there who filled out their card before driving off in the car. He stepped up beside Obi-Wan, who was looking at the gilded front of the hotel doors with wide eyes.

“Cody, this is beautiful,” He said, looking over at him, “Stunning, really.”

Cody had to agree; the old hotel was absolutely gorgeous, built up in classic Art Deco style, complete with a jazz stage in both the restaurant and main ballroom and glittering crystal chandeliers that Cody was certain cost more than a house. Everything seemed to be covered in a thin cover of gold or platinum or silver, even the carpet in the man lobby seemed to shine faintly in the light coming from the ornate lamps—something Cody was certain was no accident.

He offered his arm to Obi-Wan, who wrapped his own around it as Cody steered them towards the restaurant where he had made reservations for dinner. They did pause for a moment at a series of bird cages where what Cody was almost certain were doves were perched, twittering happily at passerbys and at the cars that drove past the magnificent front glass window that in places swirled with geometric patterns of iron or rose tinted glass.

Their waiter walked them to their table, covered with a cloth embroidered at the corners with gold thread and fabric around the napkins and multiple forks and a set of three candles in an ornate spiral that their waiter lit.

“So,” Obi-Wan finally spoke as their water left their glasses of water and menus which were one sheet of very ornate writing attached to wooden boards. “The Graduate?”

Cody worried for half a heartbeat that perhaps it was too much. That this whole gesture was far from what Obi-Wan liked to do which usually constituted a walk of some sort, whether that be outdoors or in one of the many parks or through the old sections of the historic library where the books still smelled like ink and parchment paper. But Obi-Wan was smiling over at him, his fingers fiddling nervously with his salad fork, adjusting and readjusting it, and Cody let out a small breath of relief.

“It thought we deserved a bit of glamour,” He said, and Obi-Wan breathed a soft laugh.

“Yes, I think most of my ideas have had us walking through the dirt at some point,” He said, and Cody could see the touch of red staining his cheeks. “Not exactly refined.”

“No!” Cody said, a kneejerk reaction that had Obi-Wan looking up at him surprisedly, “I love all the places that we’ve gone. I was just…”

Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow and Cody thought it was a cross between amusement and self-deprecation at choosing less fancy dates than this one. Part of Cody wanted to scream.

“I wanted to try and be more romantic,” He said finally, feeling almost like he was deflating, “It’s not usually my strong suit and I just thought…well, I wanted to do something…I don’t know really. I wanted to plan an evening for us to spend together like this.”

He half-expected Obi-Wan to laugh at him. He was thirty-three years old, hardly of an age to be doing these sort of things and at the moment, his face was burning so much he was worried he might catch on fire at any moment. Instead, Obi-Wan reached a hand across the table next to where Cody had rested his own next to the candles and just pressed their fingertips together.

“This is quite romantic. And,” He looked around, “Looks absolutely delicious.”

He was interrupted by the waiter and sommelier arriving simultaneously, taking their orders for dinner for dinner and recommending their wine which Cody had never heard of but apparently the tannins in it made it pair excellently with the beef roast that both of them had ordered. Their salads arrived first, however, on ice cold silver dishes with homemade raspberry vinaigrette that Cody thought was nothing to write home about but that Obi-Wan seemed ecstatic with. It was accompanied by a basket of fresh bread and two kinds of whipped butters—both delicious when spread on the dark grain pumpernickel.

As they ate through their appetizers, they talked and laughed and sipped at the lemon juice. Obi-Wan talked about the classes he was teaching and his new PhD research assistant who seemed ecstatic about the same sort of research that Obi-Wan was, so it was an excellent fit. Cody talked about the city’s plan to install free broadband in all public areas from the library to the graveyards which made Obi-Wan laugh into his water cup. When the waiter finally did bring their entrees, and chilled bottle of wine to serve them, Cody felt as thought the warm glow that pulsed form the incandescent bulbs had wrapped around him.

Dinner was delicious, but small; and dessert was slices of ice cold raspberry cheesecake with the best crust Cody had ever eaten. He didn’t much care for dessert (beyond chocolate), but it was hard to argue with a graham cracker crust that tasted like that. After dessert, when he informed Obi-Wan that he had already paid the bill as part of the reservation he had made, he extended a hand to Obi-Wan who took it curiously.

“The night’s not over,” Cody said, and navigated them carefully out of the dining room and down to the grand ballroom where perhaps a dozen couples were spinning in circles or softly shuffling. “May I have this dance?”

“Of course,” And Cody expected Obi-Wan to turn towards him gently, but as the song changed tempo, he instead pulled Cody onto the floor with a flourish. Cody had practiced some basic dances moves—necessary for attending weddings and other celebrations, but nothing like what Obi-Wan was leading them through. He didn’t realize he was laughing until he realized he was breathless as the music slowed down again and Obi-Wan instead pulled them tight together.

“Cody, this is incredible,” Obi-Wan pressed his forehead to Cody’s shoulder, and Cody slipped an arm tighter around his waist.

He didn’t say anything, but hummed his agreement in tune with the song. They danced in slow circles for such a long time that Cody could hardly imagine anything beyond this ballroom. Anything beyond Obi-Wan who was so warm pressed against him in that moment. But eventually they did break apart, late in the evening when it was only the two of them and a handful of other couples lingering on the dance floor.

“I’m going to go to the restroom,” Obi-Wan said as they stepped back out into the lobby, “Will you wait on me here?”

Cody nodded, and turned to watch the city zoom by, slower than it had been when they had come in. Checking his watch, it was now nearly 11 p.m., and he had to puff his chest a bit at that. Not only had his planned evening gone very well, they had been hear for nearly four hours. Obi-Wan took longer than Cody expected, which made sense since he was almost certain that the restroom was on the other side of the truly massive lobby.

“Cody,” When he finally did return, he was so quiet that Cody had hardly noticed him come up behind him. Cody turned and couldn’t help but smile. They would certainly have to wear formal clothing more often, he thought, given how they looked on Obi-Wan.

“You ready to go?” Cody asked, nodding his head towards the front door.

“No, actually,” Obi-Wan stepped closer to him and reached a hand to Cody’s face, tracing his jaw with his thumb before leaning forward to kiss him. It was fairly chaste, Cody thought, which made sense since neither of them were much into showy public displays of affection, but there was something to it. Obi-Wan kept their faces close, his breathing slightly heightened. “I got us a room, if you’re interested.”

Cody tightened his grip on Obi-Wan’s waist, “I didn’t bring anything.”

“I’ve got what we need,” Obi-Wan said with a wink, “And I think a second day in these clothes might not be such as bad thing.”

Cody smiled back. He had thought about getting them a room, but he hadn’t wanted Obi-Wan to think him presumptuous. AS he took Obi-Wan’s hand, moving them towards the elevator, he was very, very glad that Obi-Wan had thought of it. He couldn’t help but think of what Rex had said, but as soon as the closing door of the elevator offered them a bit more privacy, every thought of his brother’s cruder suggestions was driven from his head in favor of much more enjoyable thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopw you enjoy! 
> 
> As always, please R and R, let me know what you think :) 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at this same name!

Cody thought that he had never had much cause to compare his life to that of a movie. Being the Director of a Public Works Department which constituted either a lot of paperwork or a lot of cramped hours in city vehicles or a lot of time spent inspecting sewers or towers or grates or electric lines was hardly a profession made for the silver screen and for a long time Cody thought that perhaps the most notable aspect of his life was his five brothers and how remarkably similar all of them looked. He had never considered himself or his own achievements to be of particular note; he had a good life, a nice life, good friends, a great family and he had contented himself with that long ago.

But now, in this moment, he felt that maybe he could be. That this was a night or at least a series of moments made for the silver screen. That Obi-Wan saw something in him that Cody had missed within himself; something that was worthy of love and desire and investment. That he was a person who Obi-Wan wanted to hold hands with as they walked through the city streets or the darkened pathways along the parks. That he was the kind of man who spending an evening eating fancy food and drinking fancy wine and dancing underneath the lights of a glittering, gilded ballroom was the best way to spend an evening. That they had the kind of love that felt just as clear in gentle moments and soft dances as it did in their kissing fiercely in hotel elevator, Cody’s back pressed flush against the cold metal. This was love, Cody felt, that someone might be interested in after all. 

Especially now, when his heart was racing and his mind was blissfully free of any of the things he had worried about that week as Obi-Wan stepped out of the bathroom, sweater and suit jacket hanging on the rack behind the door, peeling his shoes off slowly. His face was flushed, his cheeks thankfully not covered by his beard so Cody could see the heat rising there, so similar to the heat rising in his own.

“Here,” Obi-Wan said, tossing Cody the items in his balled fist: a couple of condoms still held together at their perforated edge and a tiny bottle of lubricant that if Cody hadn’t known what it was, he might have thought it was soap. Obi-Wan started to undo his shirt buttons, but Cody stood from where he had been sitting.

He didn’t speak but took over for Obi-Wan, undoing the last buttons on his shirt tugging it free. As he leaned forward to push the shirt back off of his shoulders, he leaned down for a kiss that Obi-Wan met wholeheartedly, slipping his tongue into Cody’s mouth. Cody’s own shirt was going quickly, along with his tie that he would find in the morning hanging had landed on one of the ornate chairs in the corner.

Then he could feel Obi-Wan’s hands on his skin, his breath on his neck, moving to suck lightly above Cody’s collarbone as his hands made quick work of Cody’s belt. Cody could feel his breath quickening, could almost see, even when he closed his eyes for a long moment, the smile on Obi-Wan’s face at his reaction, currently pressed back against the skin of Cody’s throat as his pants finally slid down to his ankles.

“How…” He bit back a much louder moan than he had anticipated as Obi-Wan’s hand venture beneath his waistband. “How do you want to do this?”

“I want you inside me,” Obi-Wan said against his neck, his hands becoming much more coordinated as they stroked at Cody’s growing erection. He gasped at the feeling, the edges of his vision going fuzzy, “If that’s alright with you.”

“Yes,” Cody said and groaned through another long stroke, “God yes.” 

And then his boxers had joined his pants on the floor and Obi-Wan was on his knees on the carpet in front of him and before Cody could really register the change, Obi-Wan’s mouth was around him.

It wasn’t the first time they had done this. It wasn’t even the second or third or fourth, but it didn’t matter. Obi-Wan’s mouth was hot and wet and slick and tight and Cody was enraptured. He couldn’t think, couldn’t hardly breathe. Obi-Wan’s tongue ran along the underside of him and he felt like his knees had turned to jelly. He looked down as Obi-Wan pulled back for a moment, his lips barely around the tip of his cock.

For a brief moment, Cody thought he was going to stop, but instead, he winked. _Winked._ And slid his lips back around him, taking him own so deeply that Cody saw stars.

“Obi-Wan,” He breathed out between clenched teeth, “I…If we’re gonna keep going…”

Obi-Wan hummed around him for a moment, but slid back off of him, moving to stand in the same motion. Cody didn’t hesitate, his hands on either side of Obi-Wan’s waist, slim but surprisingly muscular, and dropped him on the bed. Obi-Wan grinned up at him, letting Cody work over his body for several moments. Cody remembered where he liked to be touched, caught every spot along his ribs and over his abdomen until he started his work on Obi-Wan’s belt and pants, shucking them off his legs in what he felt was record time.

“You’re quite good at that,” Obi-Wan said, his breathing labored now as Cody bent over him on the bed, taking Obi-Wan’s erection in his hand, stroking it with the same slow, almost torturous movements that Obi-Wan had used on him.

“Plan to get even better,” Cody said, “With more practice.”

Obi-Wan’s expression was a cross between desperate and pleased at that, his focus split between Cody’s words and his hands, moving slowly over his body. His lips were slightly swollen, Cody noted, and the thought sent a jolt of electricity straight through his body. He leaned down further, his weight carried on his forearms as he kissed Obi-Wan again. Obi-Wan moaned into his mouth as Cody ground his hips down into Obi-Wan’s, adding friction where his hand keep its slow rhythm.

Obi-Wan’s hands slid down to Cody’s ass, tugging him closer; Cody let his hand slide forward on the duvet so they could press closer together. The kiss tasted like fire and wine, and if it hadn’t been for the ache that had settled over all of him, Cody wasn’t certain that he would have had the strength to pull back and reach for the lube.

Obi-Wan groaned under him as he Cody opened him up, hands twisted in the sheets. It occurred to Cody that the people who had paid a lot of money to rent the rooms adjacent to them might not appreciate this as much as he was, but he also decided, pressing a second finger into Obi-Wan and watching his eyes flutter shut as he curled them upwards, that he didn’t really care. If they were going to get a complaint lodged on them, they could at least give them a good show.

He put his other hand back on Obi-Wan’s cock, rubbing his thumb in slow circles over the tip. At the press of his third finger, into his body Obi-Wan opened his eyes again, pupils blown, and fixed on Cody’s gaze. “Cody, please.”

“Like this?” He asked, withdrawing his fingers slowly, feeling Obi-Wan’s body reluctant to release him as he did. This wasn’t an uncommon position for them, he had noticed, and he couldn’t’ complain since he got to see every expression that came over Obi-Wan’s face, every tensing of his muscles, every tiny gasp that escaped his mouth.

“For now,” Obi-Wan said, and scooted back on the bed so that Cody could climb in alongside him. He grabbed the lube as Cody moved, and the condoms, letting the second one fall back on the bed as he tore the first packet open. Cody willed himself to not lose his composure as Obi-Wan rolled it onto him, slicking him immediately after, moving Cody’s hips downwards as his body chased the friction he offered.

He was conscious of his own breathing, panting and hard and hard until it stopped for a long moment as he pushed into Obi-Wan. He pushed in as deeply as he could in their current position; groaning out what he was half certain was a mix between Obi-Wan’s name and some very creative curse words as he did. One of Obi-Wan’s legs shifted to hook high over his waist, and Cody thanked whatever accumulation of actions were responsible for that bit of flexibility. He waited for a few moments, ensuring he wouldn’t let go too early before he started his first slow thrust.

“Kiss me,” Obi-Wan said, his voice hoarse, and Cody was happy to oblige. With the change in angle as he leaned down to do just that, he could feel the stiffness of Obi-Wan’s cock against his stomach, rutting against him with every thrust. Half conscious, he reached for the lube, getting just enough on his fingers to spread along Obi-Wan’s cock, the slick friction leaving Obi-Wan gasping as he moved his hips at a slowly increasing pace.

The kiss was not quite a kiss as much as it was a shared moan, connected by just the outside of their lips. He shifted his head to the space between Obi-Wan’s neck and shoulder, shuddering his way through his own even thrusts, feeling Obi-Wan’s hand clinging to the skin on his back, twisting in the hair at the back of his neck.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan breathed after a long moment and it took Cody longer than it perhaps should have to realize that Obi-Wan was trying to get his attention. He pulled his head back, meeting Obi-Wan’s gaze.

“Yeah?” He asked, stilling his hips with great care, worried that something was wrong.

“Faster.”

It was accompanied by a fierce kiss that eliminated the last bit of self-control that remained in Cody’s mind. He snapped his hips forward, moaning so loudly he was certain the neighbors could hear now. But it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but Obi-Wan, matching his thrusts with his own hips, matching his moans and kisses and digging his fingers into Cody’s back every time he hit against his prostate with a particular motion of his hips.

His resolve was dissolving, his orgasm building behind his eyes at the same time he tried to hold it off because the last thing he wanted to do was stop. To keep from it, he tried to focus on Obi-Wan instead, shifting his weight (not the easiest thing to do and keep his current pace) to reach one of his hands between them, taking Obi-Wan in his hand.

Cody watched his face as his head fell back, eyes closed. It wasn’t long until he was panting, keening underneath Cody who quickened both the pace of his hips and of his hand until Obi-Wan’s orgasm finally hit him with a groaned that resonated all the way to Cody’s bones.

He clenched impossibly tighter around Cody as he came, and Cody had to close his eyes around the haze in his vision, only able to hold on for another handful of thrusts until he reached his own climax, breathing out his pleasure into the slightly sweat-soaked skin of Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He stayed inside him, unmoving until his breath had returned to him. He withdrew carefully, resisting the urge to laugh at the strange ticklish sensation, and collapsed onto the bed next to Obi-Wan.

“Well,” Obi-Wan said after a few minutes, sitting up and looking over at Cody and then down at himself. “I think we could use a shower.”

Cody, who had just finished disposing of the condom in the bedside trash can, did laugh at that. “I think you’re right.”

“Good thing the shower is big enough for two.” Obi-Wan grinned and stood, reaching out a hand to help pull Cody from the bed and into the bathroom.


End file.
